1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of remote control vehicles and more particularly to toy vehicles which are responsive to light energy to provide directional movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Remote control toy vehicles of the kind responsive to light energy for providing directional movement are well known in the art. Generally, these vehicles have a plurality of photocells for converting light energy to electrical energy which in turn are used to directionally drive the vehicle. However, the maneuverability and control of such devices have been limited and as a result they have never found wide usage with the consuming public.